Tennis Magic
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, and Rikkai have been invited to Hogwarts to participate in a large sports competition. But then danger strikes, and it leaves unnerving consequences... yaoi.


Tennis Magic  
Chapter 1  
Impossible to Guess

The Hogwarts sorting ceremony came to a close as the last first year was sorted into her house. At the front of the hall, a tall man with long white hair and a matching waist-length beard stood. He wore brilliant purple robes with blue stars that sparkled in the candle-lit hall. His blue eyes glimmered behind crescent-moon glasses.

"I know you all must be waiting anxiously for our feast, he began in a powerful voice, "but we aren't finished with the sorting yet. This year Hogwarts is participating in a sports competition. Our quidditch teams will compete against several tennis teams from various schools in Japan. So, introducing the schools of Seigaku, Hyotei, Fudomine, and Rikkai!"

The Great Hall doors swung open, and a large group of teen-aged boys walked in wearing one of four different school uniforms. The group stopped at the front of the hall, and a stern woman with glasses and brown hair pulled into a bun reached into the pocket of her emerald green robes and pulled out a scroll.

"We will begin with the students from Seishun Gakuen, commonly called Seigaku," the woman announced. "Echizen Ryoma!"

A petite boy with black hair and golden eyes walked up the stairs at sat down on the stool, stiffly allowing the stern teacher to place the Sorting Hat on his head.

_Well, you're interesting. You're smart, and loyal to your friends. You are also brave, and will protect those who need your protection," _the hat whispered to Ryoma, who rolled his eyes. The hat chuckled softly. _Yes, I don't suppose you like to hear about your good aspects, because you're cunning enough to make everyone underestimate you. And that's why you belong in _"SLYTHERIN!"

Ryoma stood, placing the hat onto the stool roughly before stalking over to the Slytherin table, sitting at the end of the table with empty seats surrounding him, secluding himself from the rest of the house.

"Fuji, Shusuke!"

The fair-haired boy smiled with half-open eyes as he replaced Ryoma on the stool.

_You're cunning, but I don't think you belong in Slytherin… you care for your friends than you do for yourself. You're loyal, as well, but only for as long as you feel the person in question deserves your trust. You are also brave, and willing to do what ever is needed to succeed. However, your brilliant mind cannot be ignored, and that outweighs everything I've mentioned. _"RAVELCLAW!"

Kikumaru, still standing with the tennis players who hadn't been sorted yet, laughed. "Why'd it take so long? Fuji could go nowhere _but _Ravenclaw! He's a tensai!" he proclaimed.

"Fuji isn't only smart, Eiji," Oishi sighed, "he does have other qualities to his personality."

Kikumaru pouted. "Yeah, but still… he's a tensai, and tensai's belong in Ravenclaw.

Inui pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "Where am I going to go, then, Kikumaru?" he asked as the woman at the front of the hall announced his name.

"Um… Slytherin! Definitely!"

"How come?" Inui asked as he pulled his data notebook out from the middle of nowhere.

Kikumaru beamed. "You're evil, with that yucky juice of yours! Definitely cunning enough for Slytherin!"

"Inui Sadaharu!" the lady, who the tennis players eventually learned was named Professor McGonnagal, announced for a second time.

"Iee data…" he mumbled as he finally took his spot on the stool.

_Your friend was right about your cunning, but it's all for the better good of the team. You figured out what would make them improve, and you do whatever you can to do just that. In Slytherin, you'd do it for yourself. But since you don't, you belong in _"RAVELCLAW!"

Kikumaru gasped. "What? I was sure he'd be in Slytherin. I think I'm done guessing now, I'm not good at it, nya!"

"Kaidoh Kaoru!"

"Fsssshhh…" tennis player often compared to a viper hissed as the hat instantly placed him in Gryffindor. Within a few minutes, Kawamura had been sent to Hufflepuff, and was joined by Kikumaru and Oishi. Momoshiro, on the other hand, joined Kaidoh in Gryffindor.

"Well, that's going to cause problems," Fuji told Inui at the Ravenclaw table.

"Iee data," Inui responded as he jotted something down in that always-present notebook, causing Fuji to shuffle softly. Many of the girls seated around the two swooned.

At the front of the hall, the last Seigaku member, Tezuka Kunimitsu, took his turn at the stool of honor.

_You're a difficult one, as were the ones you protect above all others. I can't say you're not cunning, not with your tennis record. The same could be said with your intellect; it seems you get top grades. You are also loyal to your friends and team members. However, you're brave, willing to sacrifice everything, even yourself, to help the team succeed. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Whoa! Buchou's in Gryffindor? How did that happen? I may not be good at guessing, but Tezuka's like Fuji, he's a tensai!" Kikumaru tugged on Oishi's sleeve.

Tezuka stood, walking over to the Gryffindor table and sitting across from Momoshiro and diagonal from Kaidoh, who was across from Momoshiro, his rival in tennis.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Buchou!" Momoshiro smiled energetically as Kaidoh hissed.

"Arigato," Tezuka bowed his head politely at his kohai.

The sorting finally ended about half an hour later, and the results surprised everyone. From Hyotei, Keigo Atobe, Akutagawa Jiroh, Shishido Ryou, Hiyoshi Wakashi, and Kabaji Munehiro were sorted into Slytherin. Oshitari Yushi joined Ravenclaw, while Makashi Gakuto and Ohtori Chotarou proudly took their seats at the Hufflepuff table. No members of Hyotei were sent to Gryffindor.

In Fudomine, Tachibana Kippei, Ibu Shinji, and Sakurai Masaya went to Ravenclaw, Kamio Akira and Ishida Tetsu went to Gryffindor, and Mori Tatsunori and Uchimura Kyosuke went to Slytherin, with no one in Hufflepuff.

In Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Sanada Genichiro, Jackal Kuwahara, and Akaya Kirihara sat down with the other Hufflepuffs. The hat sent Yanagi Renji to Ravenclaw, Seiichi Yukimura to Gryffindor, and Yagyu Hiroshi, Niou Masuharu, and Marui Bunta to Slytherin.


End file.
